


A teraz Niosący Światło był zupełnie sam

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, dość smutne, szkoda go bardzo w sumie, upadek Lampki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Dokładniej opisany upadek Lucyfera, a właściwie to trochę post-upadek.





	A teraz Niosący Światło był zupełnie sam

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane przy słuchaniu piosenki "Soldier" Fleurie. Jest to moje pierwsze publikowane opowiadanie/fanfik, więc proszę bardzo o wytknięcie wszystkich błędów. Dzięki.

Było ciemno, a na niebie widniał księżyc w pełni. Tylko spadające krople deszczu przerywały odgłos cichego łkania. Lucyfer siedział skulony na ziemi. Strzaskaną nogę miał wyprostowaną – nawet nie mógł nią ruszać. Jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się w jasnym Królestwie, gdzie zawsze świeci słońce, aż nagle podłoże zniknęło spod jego stóp. I upadł. 

I tak miał sporo szczęścia, że tylko zranił sobie nogę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogło być o wiele, wiele gorzej. Do potwierdzenia tego wystarczył mu jedynie widok setek leżących nieopodal niego, nieruchomych ciał. Kałuże deszczu mieszały się z kałużami krwi. 

Doskonale wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. Jeszcze w Królestwie, tuż przed strąceniem w czeluść, usłyszał swoje wszystkie zarzuty wyczytane przez Gabriela. Jego twarz nie wyrażała wtedy żadnych emocji, jednak w oczach regenta było cierpienie. Za nim stała reszta najwyższych pozycją archaniołów: poważny Razjel, płaczący Rafał i nie patrzący na Lucyfera, spoglądający w bok Michał. Lampka wiedział, że to za nim będzie tęsknił najbardziej. Były i obecny Pan Zastępów byli dla siebie najlepszymi kumplami, braćmi. To Lampka nauczył go całej wiedzy wojskowej i wszystkich taktyk wojennych. To z nim zawsze podkradał Gabrysiowi wino. To z nim, jeszcze przed rewolucją, wkurzał specjalnie Jaldabaota. 

A teraz Niosący Światło był zupełnie sam. 

Po jakimś czasie uspokoił się trochę. Na jego twarzy, zamiast łez, znajdowały się teraz jedynie wciąż spadające krople deszczu. Przeczesał ręką włosy. Były sklejone zaschniętą krwią. Już miał się powoli podnieść, zrobić coś ze sobą i ze swoją poharataną nogą, jednak gdy tylko podparł się skrzydłami o ziemię, wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku. Drżącą ręką sięgnął za siebie, a gdy zamiast na mięciutkie pierze natrafił na śliską, gładką skórę przypominającą skórę na skrzydłach smoków, krzyknął. Opatulił się swoimi zmienionymi skrzydłami i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, co się stało; podczas upadku został pozbawiony ostatniego należącego do niego anielskiego symbolu. Gdy zbuntował się przeciw Panu, był aniołem. Walcząc przeciwko Michałowi, wciąż był aniołem. Ale przy strąceniu do Głębi jego skrzydła zmieniły się, nie były już anielskie a demoniczne – skórzaste, czarno-czerwone, faktycznie bardzo przypominające smocze.

Lucyfer, Niosący Światło, dawny poddany Jasności stał się oficjalnie demonem. 

Mimowolnie znów zaczął płakać. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pozwolił sobie po raz kolejny na ujście emocji. Chciał, żeby cała sytuacja była tylko koszmarem. Pragnął cofnąć ten cały swój bunt, przez który zginęło tysiące dobrych aniołów, a który nie wskórał nic. Żałował wszystkiego. 

Przez następne kilka godzin znajdował się w dziwnym stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą. Był przytomny, ale nie reagował na bodźce z zewnątrz. Miał dość, chciał pozwolić się powoli wykrwawić przez tę cholerną nogę. 

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy deszcz przestał padać. Nastała zupełna cisza. Jakiś czas później słońce wychyliło się zza horyzontu, rozświetlając delikatnie Głębię. Lucyfer zareagował na światło, wybudził się ze swojego transu. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wschód słońca. Zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Otworzył oczy. 

W końcu dotarło do niego, że skoro już tu jest, wyrzucony przez Jasność, lecz uznany za wodza przez większość upadłych, to nie może się poddać. Nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim.  
Powoli podniósł się z ziemi i kulejąc, ale za to pomagając sobie trochę nowymi skrzydłami, ruszył przed siebie. Starał się przy tym nie patrzeć na swoich byłych sojuszników leżących dookoła. 

Znał każdego z imienia.


End file.
